My New Identity
by ako
Summary: Aya Hoshino found herself at the edge of a cliff and she decided to commit suicide but someone rescue her.... full sum. inside...rr pls.
1. Default Chapter

My New Identity

Summary: What will happen when Aya found herself at the edge of a cliff and decided to commit suicide? But when she survives she found herself not knowing a single thing about herself. She decided to have a fresh start with someone who had rescue her from death. Aoki, Fumio is a record dealer who made falling starts into the brightest stars. But will Aya's friends take it when she comes back and hatred arises from her including her fiancée Otohata, Rei. Will these 2 years of not seeing each other had changed everything...

Prologue

_Why is life so cruel? I have tried every single thing on earth to persuade it. I may be rich, I may be what every girl wants but why am l so empty? Why do you I react so much whatever is happening around me. I was so misunderstood by my friends only Rei... Could understand me but then why did I saw him... _suddenly salty water came down to her cheeks... She was walking lifelessly in her own world not knowing where to go... _but then I saw him he was...he just became my...because he was..._

**-- Flash Back--**

_I'm so excited to see you Rei only two 78 hours between our grand wedding... I can't believe it was like...just yesterday when we first met..._ a girl with a long black hair thought as she enters a building.

"Aya!" a girl with a short yellow hair called out in a hurry. "Miyu what happened?" Aya asked worried. "Well Ran was the first one to arrive and she ate almost everything in our party" Miyu said aggravated.

"Well we're 3o minutes early before the party we should buy some" Aya said calmly as they walk out of the Maple Hotel. "Look there's a cake store and a sushi restaurant and look an ice cream parlor" Miyu pointed out happily.

When they got out somebody entered the hotel suspiciously heading u to the 4th floor.

"Miyu it's already 5 minutes before the party I'll go ahead and set things up and you wait for the sharks fin I ordered" Aya said hurriedly. She decided to take the elevator to the 4th floor room 25 running. _Come on Aya you can do it remember this is just a celebration._

"_Ran we must cut our relationship I will get married in 2 days" the first voice said. "But I love you... you said that to me when we first met you told me that I was like an angel when I fell down into your arms" the second voice cried. "I love you too but I must do this for our sake" the first voice said as he got near the girl. "You promised me that we'll go on forever" the second voice replied. _

"_But I fell for her we have done that I was drunk" he nearly shouted. "But nothing had developed" the second voice nearly shouted._

"_It's against me but I kind of enjoyed it, but she cried after I had done it" the first voice replied. "But REI I love you!" the second voice cried. _All this seen was being watch secretly as she tried to hold back her tears.

"_Rei I love you" the second voice said and before she could even say that again there was a contact that made her stopped...it was a kiss that the boy gave to her..._

It was all seen by her she tried to stop her tears she tried to hold them back but she couldn't she ran so fast she never cared if she bumped into someone which she did. "Umm... miss are you okay?" a black haired guy said as he extended his hand but all she could see was the image she saw before and again she ran away.

"Robert, I want you to find out everything about that girl who just bumped into me she could be my nest star" the guy commanded. "Yes Sir!" Robert left and decided to follow that girl.

"Fumio I'm in a hurry so I just have to tell you this find a new star" a guy said and left in a hurry. _I already found my new star._

Rei and Ran were already calm when Miyu entered hurriedly. "Did you know what happened to Aya she was crying as when she left the hotel?" Miyu asked worriedly. "WHAT?!" they both chorused having the same idea.

_Could it be she had heard everything we were talking about it couldn't be?_ They both thought. "When did she arrive?" Rei asked worried. "Umm 30 minutes ago but she and I went to buy extra food about five minutes ago she ran in hear and just a while ago she was crying" Miyu explained. "Ran cancel this party and Miyu and I will find Aya" Rei said worriedly as he ran out of the building.

**-- End of Flash Back --**

_I want to run away faster but why did he do it... it would be easier if he just rejected me and it would reach up to this. All I have to do is keep on walking until I die being tiered. _She just kept on walking not knowing she was walking near an edge that caused her to fall down.

Ring ring "Hello Fumio speaking" the guy said as he answered his cellular phone. "Sir, the one your asking me to investigate had fell down a cliff I sent her to Tokyo General Hospital she's at the ICU" Robert said as he signed some papers. "Well I'll be there in a hurry" Fumio said and got his BMW.

"She's okay now but she might have some brain damage" the doctor said to Fumio as the doctor left the room. "Robert if she has an amnesia I'll be her close relative her brother or just a friend" Fumio concluded. "But what if she remembers?" Robert asked. "Then I'll asked her for a record deal no matter what happens she'll be my next star" Fumio said aggressively.

It turned out to be his first conclusion.

**-- Two years later --**

"Rei its okay" Ran confronted her. "It was my fault she died. If only I told her the truth them maybe she wouldn't be dead right now" Rei said. "Like I said Rei you only notice her when she was gone" another voice said. "Quit it Takashi it's not his fault!" Miyu said. "But still Rei why did you only told us now?" Maki asked. "Well we found ourselves in guilt" Rei said.

"Naho let's get going we have a flight to Japan" Fumio said. "Hello, Fumio I'm already at the plane!" Naho Shouted. "Your so excited at your first concert here in Asia aren't you?" Robert asked. "Of course since I became a popstar all I want is adventure and concerts and making songs and movies" Naho said as the airplane lifted from the ground.

**---End of Prologue—**

**Hope you like it my first gal fic hehehe**


	2. Coming home

**My New Identity**

**AN: Everything in Italic is their thoughts. Hope you'll like my first chapter**

"_You need to accept me the way I am today..."_

**Chapter 1**

**Coming Home (you'll find me when you look)**

_Fumio and Naho London's hottest couple had been straight for 1 year, marriage was not yet in their minds. Naho and Fumio we're both pure blood Japanese._

_Naho was a perfect lady she's turning 19 in 2 weeks. She barely remembers anything or anyone from two years ago... she caught amnesia, a disease, it is a lost of memory caused by an injury or shock._

_They had said that for over 2 months they tried looking for her family but they had concluded that she was abandoned. She grew over the years hating her beloved family who left her but loving her fiancée Fumio..._

_Fumio is the youngest producer or manager of popstars two years ago but because of Naho she had develop with staying with him for two years they became a duet the hottest popstars all over the world had come to visit the dreadful place Fumio never wants to visit... Japan._

_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_When we come back what if she found out will she hate me...what if she brakes up with me. I would die if that ever happens. Naho... is my whole life since she was released from the hospital until today I was her family...my......Rei mustn't know anything about this he only knows I'm coming but... what if... she asks for help... what if Rei decides to help... then.. She would... "_NO!"Fumio shouted.

"You know if you keep on day dreaming like that and scream every now and then and mumble all the time, you can be mistaken for a lunatic" A girl with a short black hair wearing pants that was cut of in the middle and attached by a long strip of soft cloth said sarcastically. "Ah, young love... young love" a man with a brown hair nodded. "ROBERT!" both of them chorused.

"Sheesh, it's not my fault he tricked me" Naho said defensively. "What?! Now it's my fault when I asked you to be my girlfriend you said yes" Fumio disputed with Naho. "Young love" Robert nodded. "Did you say something ROBERT!?" they asked angrily. "No-nothing... ehehehe" Robert said covered with sweat.

_This two when they will stop bickering and act the manner lovers should act. Love had really occurred the first time Aya bumped into Fumio that day. It was love at first sight. _Robert thought and smiled. "And what are you smiling about?!" they chorused with a livid look at Robert.

"Guys all I'm trying to say is act like adults" Robert explained nervously. "And your call yourself an infant" Fumio said annoyed. "And so your admitting we're old already?!" Naho exclaimed angrily. "WHAT?! So now you're accusing me?" Fumio said both angry and confused.

Robert just shook his head. sweat drops

"Okay guys you'd been fighting for 75 minutes already so stop it and get ready we're almost there" Robert instructed. "I thought we're adults and you're an infant" Fumio disputed again. (Eventually the fight hadn't finished yet until they arrived)

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Rei and the gang were in a limo going to the airport.

"Rei why do you have to rent a limo just to go to the airport?" Miyu asked confused. "Ran, try not to push all the buttons all at the same time" Maki said. "Well my cousin Fumio is coming home and I need to fetch him" Rei explained. "And what's the limo for?' Yuuya asked. "Well Fumio is kind of filthy rich and well I'm just average" Rei explained.

"Why is he rich and your not?" Ran asked curiously. "Well his kind of... how do, I say this...ummmm..." Rei thought. "...a popstar duet with a girl named Naho" Maki finished for him. "Yup that's it" Rei said in agreement. "WHAT?!" they all chorused in shock.

"Seriously? His, a duet with the most talented female on earth" Maki said. "Plus Fumio is a hottie" Miyu said eyes turned to hearts. "I never thought they were that famous that you'd know about them" Rei said astonished. "Their both pure blood Japanese ad plus they're both Hollywood stars" Miyu explained.

"Well I just think Naho looks kind the like Aya" Ran said as she pointed out the poster of the duet. "Well she kindda looks like Aya and is it still a coincidence they started their career 2 years ago a month after Aya had an accident" Miyu said in a curious tone. "Well, according to their webpage they both met each other at London" Maki said as she read in from her laptop. "Yeah it's just coincidence" Miyu agreed.

_Why didn't I look at that poster? My head just seems as if it doesn't follow my orders anymore. Am I scared that if I look I'll see her? But why did...why did it hurt so much when I found out that she's...she 's gone. Did I develop a certain feeling for her before she left or was it just really coincidence or maybe it was just the guilt I had carried until today and until the day id die. _Rei reflected silently while the limo was slowing down.

"Rei come on let's go" Ran said in a hurry. "Think of this as if it was a chance you took for an adventure or something" Miyu said as she walked off. "Wait do you know what they look like?" Rei asked. "Of course we do, why'd you ask?" Yuuya said. "Well...I'm kind of not feeling very well so could you please bring him to his house for me" Rei asked as a favor. "Are you sure you can come home alone?" Maki asked. "I'll go with you" Ran said as she got a cab.

"Where is Rei?" Fumio said very impatiently. "I'm sure he'll be here" Naho said as people started to crowd them. "Well...Rei never really show up on time" Fumio concluded. "Excuse me Mr. But Rei kind of sent us because his home sick" Miyu said shyly to Robert. "Fumio, Naho let's go Rei sent somebody instead" Robert said.

"Well Rei blew me of again he didn't come when I was going to London and he didn't try to at least say hi to me" Fumio said disappointed. "So what's it like to be famous?" Miyu asked Naho. "Well... it kind of fun and exciting then being with Fumio but it was okay" Naho said as she looked at Fumio.

"You know you kind of look like an old friend of ours" Maki said. "Well I met someone already who's like my mirror she looks exactly like me about to years ago" Naho said. "Really where?" Miyu asked excitedly. "Here in Japan, right Fumio" Naho said. "Where in Japan?" Yuuya asked. "Running out a hotel... I think its maple hotel" Fumio said. "It's Aya" the three chorused.

_AYA! Oh no! They must be her friends. _Robert and Fumio thought.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

_Whoever that Naho is I'll face her one day but that day isn't today. _Rei thought as a tear escaped from his eyes. "It's about that Aya look a like" Ran said worriedly.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

End of the first chapter hope you like it and please pretty please... review ;)


	3. When I saw you, you renewed me

**My New Identity**

"_Why can't Life just go the way you want it…"_

**Chapter 2**

**When I saw You, You Renewed Me**

Naho decided to live in a hotel away from Fumio, away from her fans, away from everything else including the mysterious guy who…

It was a beautiful evening inside a particular room in Maple Hotel stood a girl in confusion as if she has the worst headache she ever had as if she was being push to her end. Her ache was throbbing when suddenly her door bell rung at the middle of that very same night.

"Are you Miss Iseki, Naho?" asked a guy who seems to be a delivery boy. "Yes, I am but I have to go back to bed I'm kind of sick" Naho explained holding her throbbing head.

"Well Ms. Iseki someone sent you a bouquet of white roses could you please sign here" the delivery guy said and Naho signed and took the roses. "Thank you" Naho said.

She didn't bother to read who it came from she knew instantaneously it came from Fumio. She got back to bed dropping the bouquet of flowers at the floor.

But when she fell as sleep she instantly woke up again sweating as if she woke up from her worst nightmare.

"_I Love you too but I have to marry her…"_

Those mysterious words replayed again and again in her mind as if she was being hunted by something. She immediately called Fumio and explaining to him what happened. As scared as she might be Fumio unfortunately didn't here his cellphone ring.

"She was staring blankly at the ceiling as if she was in a daze. She was so scared her eyes couldn't seem to produce tears. Her beautiful face was covered with sadness she tried to think of what ever happened before she even met Fumio. It's like as if she just started live when she met Fumio in a hospital. Suddenly her head was throbbing again.

**-Morning-**

Naho was still in her bed still in a daze when Fumio entered her room. "Naho are you alright?!" He asked worriedly as he tried to wake her up in her daze.

"Fumio… do you know anything that happened to me before we met in London?" she as shaking.

"A---Naho I don't have any idea what happened before but you should try to set the past aside" Fumio said.

"But everything that's happening today is the result of the past" Naho said holding back her tears.

"All I can say is that Life is 1 of what happens to it and 99 on how we react to it" Fumio said consoling his beloved Naho.

"So your trying to say to me is not to over react to whatever is happening to my life" Naho said as she tried to calm herself.

"Your mind will let you remember everything that happened to you when time comes but as of now you should just enjoy life the way it is. Remember we make our own faith we can change it if we want to all we have to do is pick one of those choices given to us and wait whatever will happen and make the best of it" Fumio said.

"_Like what I did when I decided not to tell anyone even you what really happen except Robert" _

"Fumio I thought I promised to me will have a tour around Tokyo today before we start our recording tomorrow" Naho complained as she got ready for a shower.

"Okay then I'll call Rei and his friends to give us a little tour, okay" Fumio said. "Okay then gets out now and I'll meet you at the lobby later" Naho said as she pushed Fumio out.

**-Lobby-**

"Hello Rei speaking" Rei said as he answered a call.

"_Rei are you free today? Could you tour me around the city before you hide from me again?" _ Rei heard what Fumio said from the other end of their connection.

"Sure, but can I take my friends? You know the one who fetched you for me yesterday when I got sick" Rei said.

"_Okay, their better company then you. I'll meet all of you at the Maple Hotel Lobby in half an hour"_ Fumio said with a big grin.

**-Later-**

"Fumio where are they?" Naho asked impatiently. "They'll be here soon" Fumio said.

"Sorry, we're late" Rei explained. "Yeah, we had a hard time trying to wake Ran up" Miyu said. "Shall we go then?" Yuuya asked. "Well the limo hadn't arrived yet" Fumio said.

"I'm hungry" Ran complained. "Ran you're the one who woke up late and you're the one complaining" Miyu said. "Its okay I also didn't have a chance to eat breakfast because Naho miss called me" Fumio smiled.

"Hello there, I'm sorry I'm late" Naho smiled as she appeared from Fumio's back. "Naho, where did you end up?" Fumio asked worriedly. "Well I forgot to lock my door, then I forgot my keep inside my room so I have to get the room service" Naho explained.

"_She does look exactly like Aya, only the difference is she has full of life and joy written in her eyes but Aya was empty and blank because of me. But look at her as id I can see a new and improve Aya. But what is this feeling as if I'm…" _ Fumio cut of his thoughts and said.

"Rei let's go you're the only one who's not here"

**end of chapter 2-**

**AN: I hope you like it. Its short I know I'll try to make longer ones but the Idea of the first time Rei saw Naho/Aya should end until there.**

**Please review. **


End file.
